Archery targets have been around for many years and have had many configurations over these years. These include disc shaped targets, cylindrical targets, rectangular targets and even cube-shaped targets. Further, these targets have been formed by a wide range of material from hay to high technology composites. However, these prior art targets have had several deficiencies including high manufacturing costs and/or low life expectancy.
In this respect, many prior art archery targets, such as those formed by hay, produce an effective target but, quickly breakdown wherein replacement is necessarily early in the life of the target. Over the years, there have been improvements to the traditional hay targets which utilize materials such as corrugated materials to increase the life expectancy of the target. While vast improvements have been made, these changes to the target configuration have adversely impacted the costs of the target product by necessitating complicated manufacturing techniques and/or expensive materials.
For example, prior art targets include targets formed by closed cell foam sheet materials that are compressed and maintained between opposing rigid members by compression straps. While this target configuration is structurally solid and has been well received in the marketplace, production of the compressed sheet target is labor intensive and requires large scale equipment for the sizing of the foam sheet and for the compression of the foam sheets. Accordingly, while these compression sheet targets work well as an archery target, they can be costly and manufacturing high volumes of the targets can be difficult.